


Heartstrings

by SonnyD



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnyD/pseuds/SonnyD
Summary: Everyone had a heart song. An incomplete heart song. Only your soulmate knew the rest. M'Baku had wondered what his soulmate would be like but had never imagined T'Challa of all people. It was ridiculous.





	Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've had this pairing on my mind for ages and I have so many ideas. This, admittedly, isn't my best one but it was the easiest to write. Hope you enjoy!

M’Baku despised T’Challa. It only made sense seeing as they were enemies, never mind the steps being taken by their parents to erase the boundaries between their people. The prince just got on his nerves and he couldn’t, for the life of him, fathom why. He still remembered when they first met.

M’Baku’s father had finally agreed to meet with the King and Queen to discuss a treaty between the Jabari and the rest of Wakanda. As a lesson he had brought M’Baku along, much to his displeasure. The teen had refused to be intimidated – much less fascinated – by the sights around him as they traveled closer to the capital. He couldn’t resist looking around, however, despite his best efforts. He had seen his father smile down at him and immediately straightened, taking his eyes off a building just as tall and gleaming as the rest of them. Oh, Wakandans had no creativity.

As they had approached the palace, the royal family came into view, standing proud amongst their guards. Strong warriors strapped in red. M’Baku had hoped to challenge one of them one day. The Jabari had come to a stop a respectable distance away from the other party. King T’Chaka had made the first move, stepping forward into a low bow.

“Chief M’Bihle, it is an honour to have you here. We are glad that you have accepted our invitation.”

M’Bihle had bowed, “King T’Chaka, I am honoured that you have invited me.”

Everyone else had exchanged pleasantries and soon M’Bihle’s party was being led into the palace. M’Baku had taken it all in, silently thinking that, despite it being shrouded in vibranium, it was beautiful.

“…and perhaps during that time, the boys will be able to get well acquainted with each other,” T’Chaka had been saying. “They might even get to spar.”

M’Baku had looked up from where he was admiring a vase to meet T’Challa’s eyes. The said boy had smiled shyly, the gap between his teeth showing and M’Baku had hated him ever since.

That had been months ago. Since then, there had been several meetings between their parties and M’Baku had done his best to avoid T’Challa. He didn’t know why but something about the other boy just irked him. He would have said that it was because the prince was a pompous, vibranium dependent fool but T’Challa had long since proved that he was better than that.

Unfortunately for M’Baku, there was another meeting and as usual, he was forced to be in attendance. He went through the motions, waiting for the perfect opportunity to slip away. Eventually, he took his chance, only feeling a pinch of pity for T’Challa who appeared to be the only one who noticed him leaving.

M’Baku roamed the palace, taking the time to explore corridors and rooms that he had been to. The guards and Dora Milaje he saw along the way paid him no mind but he had no doubt that they would stop him if he ventured too far. At some point, he ended up in the gardens. It was vastly different from Jabariland but M’Baku could still appreciate the sights and sounds of nature.

Perhaps, he mused, they had not completely lost their way.

As he walked, brushing his hand over a few plants, he subconsciously began to hum under his breath. His song came to him easily, the notes falling from his lips but it didn’t take him long to stop, his voice trailing off as he was unable to continue. He sighed. If he could only hear the rest of his song but he had to yet to meet his soulmate. Only they would know the rest of it. M’Baku pursed his lips before he continued his impromptu walk. Eventually, he heard the faint sound of someone’s voice.

Curiously, he went closer to sound and as he did, he realized that the tune was very familiar. Familiar because it was his song. Someone was singing his heart song. He crept closer to the source, hiding behind a tree. He heard the person humming softly, the tune so similar to what he had been humming earlier himself. He peeked around the tree and he couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping when he saw his supposed soulmate.

T’Challa stood some feet away, tending to the plants, unaware of the inner turmoil he was causing M’Baku. The taller boy frowned, staring at the prince as he tried to imagine them as soulmates. Much to his dismay, he could easily picture a future together with T’Challa: trading kisses while no one was watching, cuddling under the stars, T’Challa laughing at his jokes with his cute gap on display, ruling over Wakanda together, children running around the palace –

M’Baku blinked and decided he had waited long enough. He stormed up to T’Challa who reared back in surprise. He stared up at M’Baku, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“M’Baku, what are you –”

“Why are you singing my song?” M’Baku demanded, interrupting the other boy.

T’Challa blinked, “I beg your pardon?”

“You were singing my song.”

“Your song?” T’Challa asked, slowly and then his eyes lit up in realization. “I was singing _my_ song. I suppose that means…”

“Yes, I suppose,” M’Baku sniffed.

There was a moment of silence between them as T’Challa seemed to realize M’Baku’s stance on their situation. M’Baku refused to look down at him, knowing that he would break if he saw those big, disarming eyes.

“Well,” T’Challa said suddenly, stepping into M’Baku’s space, “we are fated, are we not?”

Before M’Baku could react, T’Challa leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He smiled as he pulled away and it only widened at the dumbstruck look on M’Baku’s face.

“Come then, M’Baku. We still need to tell our parents.”

He turned around and walked away, quickly disappearing from view. M’Baku stared after him for a moment before he grinned and moved off to catch up with his soulmate. Yes, soulmate. It sounded perfect.


End file.
